jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Planet Sheen
Planet Sheen is the second TV series in the Jimmy Neutron franchise and the most recent Nicktoon to be produced by O Entertainment. The series premiered on October 2, 2010 on Nickelodeon, where it would continue to air until August 2011. On May 4, 2012, the remainder of the series aired on Nicktoons until the last episode on February 15, 2013. The series was cancelled after one season and twenty-six episodes. Premise One day, Sheen sneaks into Jimmy's lab, finds Jimmy's new rocket ship and accidentally blasts himself into outer space. Four million and one light years away, Sheen crash-lands on Zeenu -- a strange Dr. Seuss-like planet inhabited by purple and pink aliens called Zeenuians. After using their bathroom, Sheen wants to go home, but his rocketship got smashed in the crash, and it's his only ride. Luckily, Sheen makes some new friends on Zeenu including; Mr. Nesmith-- a super intelligent chimp, Aseefa-- a beautiful Glimmorian princess who becomes Sheen's new love interest and Doppy-- a slug-like creature who looks and acts a lot like Carl. Unfortunately, an evil villain named Dorkus is super mad that Sheen destroyed his house in the crash and he's now bent on destroying the pesky Earth boy! With the help of his new friends, can Sheen survive the evil plots of Dorkus and repair his rocket so he can get back to Earth before anyone notices he's gone? Episodes Production After the success of the original series, John Davis, Keith Alcorn and Steve Oedkerk teamed up to create a spinoff. The trio found inspiration from various oddball sources including Michael Nesmith of The Monkees. In Planet Sheen, the chimp, Mr. Nesmith, wears a wool hat with a ball on top, just like the real Nesmith did. The show wasn't going to be a spin-off and was actually going to be a show called Red Acres. The show was supposed to be about some fast food worker, who got launched into space and crash landed onto a planet with hillbilly aliens, but Nickelodeon didn't pick it up. The producers then decided to make it about Carl and Sheen stealing Jimmy's rocket and landing on a strange planet, but executives erased Carl from the series and made it just about Sheen, but the producers still wanted Carl involved, so Doppy (Carl's alien double) was created. Jeff Garcia, Rob Paulsen and Candi Milo (the voices of Sheen, Carl, Nick and Brittany) reunited for the series, but only Garcia reprised his role from the original series and none of the other Jimmy Neutron characters appeared. However, Ultra Lord made a special guest appearance in Cutting the Ultra-Cord and Carl had a cameo in Is This Cute? Originally, the Emperor was going to be evil and the show would've focused on Sheen being a double agent for the Emporer and the Resistance (led by Aseefa). This was dropped because it was too similar James Cameron's movie, Avatar. Reception Planet Sheen was critically panned by critics and fans of the franchise. It has been criticized for not staying true to the source material, not using any of the original cast, not using any seriousness or realism, having no character development whatsoever and because of Sheen’s serious character derailment. As a result, the show got very low ratings and was cancelled after only one season. To this day, it is considered one of the worst spin-offs and Nick shows ever. Further to that extent, John A. Davis admitted in a Nickelodeon podcast that Sheen was only a character who worked in small doses, so giving Sheen his own show wasn't exactly the best move. Debi Derryberry, Rob Paulsen, and Jeff Garcia had also revealed in another podcast that a good way to revive the original series would be to start with Sheen immediately crashing back onto Earth because they preferred the original formula as well. This show also has a 3.4/10 rating on IMDb. Voice cast * Jeff Garcia as Sheen Estevez * Bob Joles as Mr. Nesmith * Rob Paulsen as Doppy * Soleil Moon Frye as Aseefa * Jeff Bennett as Dorkus * Candi Milo as Princess Oom * Fred Tatasciore as The Emperor * Thomas Lennon as Pinter Trivia * Jimmy is mentioned in the pilot when Sheen questions the initials on the rocket. * Since the show only lasted one season, Sheen is never seen returning to Earth. However, it is implied in The Tomorrow Boys that Sheen did 'return to Earth. However, the futures shown by the Chrono-Arch were just predictions, so the future could change. There's also speculation that ''Planet Sheen '''might '''be non-canon. However, that's just fan speculation for now. ** There was supposed to be a reunion special that focused on Jimmy and the gang going to rescue Sheen as the series finale, but due to low ratings, production costs and several writers moving on, the movie was cancelled. Another reason is because the writers were having trouble with the script. * Sheen's new friends in the series are counterparts of his ones from Earth. ** Mr. Nesmith is Jimmy's counterpart. ** Doppy is Carl's counterpart. Carl was going to be part of the series and it would've been about both Sheen '''and Carl stealing Jimmy's rocket, but it was changed to being just about Sheen due to executive meddling and so, Doppy was created. ** Aseefa seems to take Libby's place as Sheen's significant other, but acts more like Betty Quinlan or April the Gorlock. ** Cindy is the only one of Sheen's friends who doesn't have a Planet Sheen counterpart. * During the week leading up to the show's premiere episode, there was a marathon of five Jimmy Neutron episodes focusing on Sheen called "Sheen's Greatest Scenes". These were; Sheen's Brain, Crime Sheen Investigation, The Tomorrow Boys, Crouching Jimmy, Hidden Sheen and El Magnifico. * This is the first Nicktoon spin-off not to be part of the Rugrats franchise. Polls Do you like Planet Sheen? Yes No I HATE THAT PILE OF CRAP!!! Should Planet Sheen be canon? Yes No HECK NO! JIMMY NEUTRON IS THE REAL CANON! If you wanted the Jimmy Neutron Franchise to create another spin-off show, who would you like it to sender around? Carl Cindy Libby Nick Goddard Gallery Planet Sheen Logo Concept 1.jpg|Logo concept 1 Planet Sheen Logo Concept 2.jpg|Logo concept 2 Planet-sheen.jpg Planet-Sheen-Logo-Wallpaper.jpg PlanetSheenTheCompleteSeries.jpg 180px-Sheen-Estevez-planet-sheen-15994875-599-576.jpg Planet Sheen.png Planet-sheen-pilot-space-cadet-16x9.jpg|"Jimmy Neutron! Someone is putting these notes in your lab!" Mutant-candy-bar.png|Carl's cameo in Is This Cute? Ultra Lord in Planet Sheen.png|Ultra Lord's guest appearance Planet sheen low.jpg Category:TV shows